


总裁与小朋友的初夜

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	总裁与小朋友的初夜

段宜恩双手指尖抵住林在范的胸膛，毫无意义的推拒更惹得人躁动起来。林在范终于如愿以偿的吻上那双粉红色的柔软唇瓣，开始只是轻轻含住，温柔的勾勒出形状，之后却渐渐火热起来，舌尖探进温热的口腔，捉住对方的又软又滑的小舌纠缠起来。

平日里凶巴巴大佬一样的段宜恩，是个实实在在的雏，一个吻下来就晕得七荤八素的。陷入其中人的眼睛已经闭上，睫毛颤颤抖着，缠住林在范颈子的手臂却不由自主的搂得更紧，像是要把两人唇舌之间的吻空气都赶走似的。

林在范虽算不上是情场老手，但也是有过经验的，趁小朋友正闭着眼睛意乱情迷的时候把手伸进他宽大的T恤里。小孩很瘦，身上没什么肉，小腹摸起来很平平的，胸脯也是。

上衣被林在范推到腋下的位置 ，露出小巧可爱两只红豆，兀自挺立在平坦的胸口，用指腹绕着转了两下。纠缠着的唇忽然收紧，林在范知道小朋友有感觉了。

结束了漫长到使人窒息得一个深吻，林在范用手指抹掉留在小朋友嫣红嘴唇上的津液，悉数抹在小巧的乳珠周围。指尖在那里磨啊磨的，勾的段宜恩难受极了，反弓起背来把胸口往林在范手里送。

林在范低头含住另一边的小巧，用牙齿轻轻咬着，灵巧的舌尖要往那似有若无的乳孔里钻似的。段宜恩的手指插进他的发间摩挲，右腿跟着勾上林在范的腰，一举一动都述说着难耐。

“看来我的宝贝已经等不及了。”

手顺着攀上来的腿一直滑到根部，最后停在在宽大的裤管里作乱。段宜恩的大腿内侧摸起来嫩嫩的，给人一种想要蹂躏的冲动，林在范就来回的捏着那里的软肉，还时不时挑逗一下小朋友尚被包裹的下身，直到把人逗得浑身上下都软绵绵的才停下来剥光了他的衣服。

暖黄色的灯光下都能看到小朋友的胸口和大腿被折腾得发红发胀了，还有双腿中间立起来的那个小宝贝也是一样，林在范把自己那根和小朋友的并在一起裹进手心里。

掌心和茎身一起摩擦给本就没有经验得段宜恩带来极大的快感，透明的前液从尖端的孔隙里渗出来，打湿了林在范的手掌，润滑剂一般的使他加快了手上的动作。

段宜恩的手死死抓着身下的床单，好像不抓住什么，不倚靠什么，自己很快就会被化成一摊水似的。

林在范看了看小朋友的表情，空出来的另一只手重重的掐了下他已然肿胀的乳头。

“嗯啊……”

段宜恩惊叫着射了出来，乳白色的浊液有些洒落在他自己身上，斑斑点点的，看上去说不出的性感，林在范用指尖沾了一点拿给他看。

“宝贝，看看你自己的。”

小朋友一边把他的手推走一边骂他变态，之后瞪大了眼睛看着林在范把那根手指含进嘴里，上面附着的白色被他吮了个干净。

“呀，你……”

“我宝贝的都是甜的。”

林在范在段宜恩嘴角亲了一口，湿润的手指在股缝和会阴处游移，每次滑过藏在中间的秘洞口时都会多停留一会儿，点按着帮小朋友放松那里的肌肉。

“林……林在范……”

“怎么了？”

“我觉得自己好像怪怪的。”

段宜恩说完扭动了两下身体，林在范指尖触到肛口流出一股粘腻得液体。

“那哥哥帮你看看。”

林在范退到更加下面的位置，把脸埋进小朋友的腿间。

“呀……别……”

段宜恩想要并拢双腿，却发现被林在范钳住了膝盖根本动弹不得。

“林在范……脏……”

“小朋友不许乱说话。”

林在范说话的时候抬起头来看，却发现小朋友也正看向他，耳朵红得要滴血似的。留给段宜恩一个坏笑，林在范再次低头埋进他的股间。

“呀……”

湿热的舌钻进甬道里探索，每次深入的时候都感觉被里面褶皱的软肉紧紧包裹着，像有什么吸力一般收不回来。比起生理上的刺激，段宜恩受到精神上的刺激更大些，有人正含吮肛口这件事在他身体里点燃了一把烈火，刚刚射过的肉物又重新硬挺起来，身下似有小虫在爬似的，让他不停的扭动身体，探求更猛烈的深入。

肠液混着津液湿润了后穴，做足前戏的林在范握着茎身，前端抵在洞口的位置。

”疼记得告诉我。“

说完林在范往前送了一下腰，他们终于结合在了一起，坚硬的肉棒捅紧致的甬道，里面的每一个褶皱都被撑开，段宜恩咬着下唇，用内里的软肉感受林在范下体的形状。

轻轻的抽出又深入，反复几次之后林在范发现小朋友眼睛里挂了泪似的，嘴唇也咬到没了血色。他停下来把整个身体贴到段宜恩身上，从眼角一直吻到嘴唇。

“宝贝别咬着，难受就告诉我。”

“啊……嗯……”

段宜恩松开嘴唇就是一声呻吟。

林在范确认了小朋友的情况之后才继续动起来，一寸一寸抽出，又一点一点插入，蹭到某个粗糙的凸起时段宜恩突然颤抖起来，手扣在他的背上不住的喊他的名字。

“在范……嗯啊……在范……”

“这里很舒服是不是？”

对着找到的位置又磨了两下，林在范如愿以偿听到小朋友更加甜腻的呻吟声，之后坏心眼的停下了动作。

“在范……难受……”

段宜恩把双腿盘在林在范腰侧，扭动着屁股朝林在范索要更多。

“叫哥哥给你捅捅，叫好听点。”

“你个混蛋……啊……”

林在范在那里狠狠磨了一下。

“哥哥……哥哥我好难受……哥哥你帮帮我……快点……”

小朋友眼角还挂着泪花，嘟起嘴巴委屈的跟他撒娇，对林在范就跟烈性春药似的，直起身体把段宜恩的腿架在肩膀上 ，扶着他的窄腰大力的抽插起来。

臀部的两团柔软被囊袋撞出娇艳的粉红色，呻吟声不断从段宜恩嘴里跳出来，席卷的快感让他的肠肉不断收紧，林在范每次进入时都感觉自己被硬生生绞住，里面有个小嘴在不停的吮吸。

“小朋友，哥哥都射给你好不好？”

段宜恩已经被操弄的失了神，只是双臂勾在他脖子上不停的叫着，

“哥哥……不行了哥哥……”

“宝贝，我爱你。”

林在范说完一个深入，闷哼着把自己尽数交代在小朋友的后穴里。段宜恩也因为浓精进入时微凉的刺激射了出来，覆盖了刚刚留下乳白色斑点。

“小朋友你好棒，我们再来一次好不好？”

“不要……”

“宝贝，可哥哥还是难受。”

林在范牵着段宜恩的手放在腿间的位置。

“你自己解决。”

“上了我的床，这件事就不归你说了算哦。”

“呀！林在范！你别……嗯……”


End file.
